Ascension Of The Void (A Constantine Story)
Welcome to a story series by Ello. This is a Collection of random stuff. so sit back, relax. and enjoy Also. This will be updated every week. so stay tuned! * Chapter One: Rude Awakenings. Hello Everyone. My Name is Ello, A ton of you may know me. But that doesn't matter right now. But. What has happened the past Few weeks are a bunch Mindbreaking Elements. And i guess i should start at the beginning. Shall we? Monday, 14th. November 2016. I was sitting in my hotel room when this all started. Me and my friends were setting up for Thanksgiving. The best Holiday. And so. we ran out of supplies and I decided to go to the store and get some. The Earth was allied with a alien force only know as the Combine. They protected us and as a exchange. we gave them fresh supplies. But, that's when the incident had happened. Our Spokesperson for the Combine refused to help them at this time. For the human race had Thanksgiving and yadda yadda. Well. This didn't fly with the Combine, and They declared war upon us. So. That's how the event started. I'm the Leader of a Group Only known as The White Forest... We are the rebels that fight the Combine now. And to this day. I remember all my friends that fallen in the fight. And well... Lets just say The Combine's time has come.. * Chapter Two: Welcome to White Forest. I Guess I should explain all of this. The White Forest is a secret base hidden in a forest. (ledurr) And ever since the city had upped in security. We had to move out, So. That's how we got here. I would introduce you to everyone here, but. That's for a later time. Oop. Someone's coming. "Captain Constantine? Are you in there?" Shocker. The Person here is Lieutenant Paladin. One of my greatest friends. One of... "May I come in Sir?" "Come on in Lieutenant. How's the Scouting report? Is the Wasteland still radioactive?" "Negative Sir. The Wasteland is clear. But we lost contact with station 17." "Great. One of Us has to go out there to see what happened to Comm." "Agreed Captain. Maybe you should go? You have more fighting experience than most people here." "It Works for me. Get the Vault 935 Suit." So. after getting a fresh breath of nothing. I began to Head towards Station 17. * Chapter 3: The Journey of 1000 years. Or More. And that's how this catastrophic event started. more or less. So. yeah. We lost contact with Doc TVO... Guess I should tell you about him. Doctor TVO was one of the scientists located at Station 17's research facility, involved in some of the most moral and ethical experiments that ever took place there. Although he was once an ordinary human scientist, he has since been turned into a insane person. So i'm getting bad vibes he did something. Hey. speaking of which.... Wait. forget about that. that's Station 935. Pretty sure i'm lost. And of Course. Comm is actually Commissioner Plasma. The only good person in that station... Now we're here. Imma just open this door... *insert giant ass explosion here* Holy crap. Its burnt to a crisp. No way in hell there would be any survivors.... or would there? *As Ello took step into the Station.... The Fukin Power went kablooeh.* Why. Out of everything... THE DAMN POWER.Category:Stories